Creative Type Test
Discovering your Creative Type is a fairly simple process The Creative Type is not a scientific test. Consider these as creative archetypes. Creative Types are an expression of the interaction of the three Creative Elements: Action (A), Connection ©, and Deviation (D). If you are strong in a particular element, it is expressed as a capitol, or upper-case letter (A, C, or D). If you are weaker in a specific element, it is expressed as a lower-case letter (a, c, or d respectively). If all of your creative elements are strong and in perfect balance, you would score an ACD. But don't be alarmed if you score somewhere in between because most people take a long while to perfect their creative approach. Action Test If you are strong in action, then when you see great creative work, you immediately start creating something. The important thing about your creative work is that you are doing it. You never have trouble getting started, and always have a project on the go. You usually finish what you start, and make many versions of your work before you are satisfied. Answer yes or no to the following questions. Do you… #Have a hard time getting things started? #Suffer from writer’s block, or often feel distracted and doubtful? #Have difficulty finishing a project because you procrastinate too much? #Hate practicing? #Have lots of ideas, but precious little to show for them? If you answered YES to three or more of these questions, you have an action weakness. Write down a lower-case ‘a’ on a piece of paper. A small ‘a’ stands for less Action. If you answered NO to most of these questions and only got one or two YESes then you have a strong Action presence in your creativity. Write down an uppercase ‘A’. A big ‘A’ stands for more Action. Connection Test If you are strong in connection, then when you see great creative work you ponder its intrinsic meaning. The important thing about your creative work is that that it resonates with other people. You do a lot of research, you find it easy to empathize with others, and are intrigued by the many ways different cultures, races, and religions approach solutions to problems. You are never happy with a project until it ‘feels’ just right. Answer yes or no to the following questions. Do you… #Loathe the thought of research, and avoid details? #Have little patience for new ideas or cultural experiences? #Never read the manual? #Shoot first ask questions later? #Rarely imagine yourself as someone else (in someone else’s shoes)? If you answer yes to three or more you have a connection weakness.Write down a lower-case ‘c’ on a piece of paper. A small ‘c’ stands less Connection. If you answered NO to most of these questions and only got one or two YESes then you have a strong Connection presence in your creativity. Write down an uppercase ‘C’. A big ‘C’ stands for more Connection. Deviation Test If you are strong in deviation, then when you see great creative work you imagine how you would have done it differently. The most important thing about your creative work is that nobody has ever done it before. You like to experiment with a variety of options, and thrive on change. You wear ‘strange’ like a badge of honour, and if people knew all of your ideas, they would probably lock you up. Answer yes or no to the following questions. Do you… #Have difficulty expressing yourself, finding your own voice? #Avoid trying new things? #Have a hard time coming up with completely new ideas? #Not know how to imagine things from new perspectives? #Fear the unknown and stick to what you know (do you always order the same thing at a restaurant)? If you answer yes to three or more you have a deviation weakness. If you answer yes to three or more you have a connection weakness.Write down a lower-case ‘d’ on a piece of paper. A small ‘d’ stands less Deviation. Don’t worry, a deviation weakness is common. According to Stephen P. Anderson’s Mental Notes: We tend not to change an established behavior (unless the incentive to change is compelling). If you answered NO to most of these questions and only got one or two YESes then you have a strong Deviation presence in your creativity. Write down an uppercase ‘D’. A big ‘D’ stands for more Deviation. Results By now you should have three letters written on a piece of paper in one of the following combinations. Look up your letters on the table below, and then click on your Creative Type to read more about it. Category:Creative Types